yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Luciana Harlow
First Name Luciana (Loo-C-Anne-Uh} Last Name Harlow (Har-Lowe) IMVU Name Xara Nicknames Lucy, Lulu, Darling or The Mightiest Meow (The last one she kind of made up herself but shh...) Age Birthday: October 30th Age: 20 Gender Looks down her shirt My guess is a lady! DING, DING, DING. ''Winner, Winner!'' Height Five foot Five inches! And super proud of it! Weight 124 lbs Blood type B+ Behaviour/Personality * Bubbly: Enthralled by the glamour of humour and enthusiasm, Lucy is one to always crack a smile and display a flutter of laughter which catches the sights of wandering crowds. Yet her mannerism can tip towards a more annoying scale, the persistence she displays in her act of adrenaline, the engaging behaviour leads people to have a hard time remaining angry at her, or taking her seriously, for the matter. * Psychotic: So Lucy is a little... different. Meaning, she isn't cooky per-say, but caring about people getting hurt, exploding random buildings and drawing blood, welp, it doesn't really bother her. At all. The girl laughs in the face of danger, handles usually traumatic situations with a grin, and if something proves too serious, prepare for the jester jokes. Although if you do get her in a corner she probably will panic, and whimper, and most likely whine. * Temperamental: If someone isn't listening to her, or Lucy is feeling pretty ignored in general, perhaps even left alone, her dramatic tone will navigate into a rather frustrated sense. The usual energetic disposition drifts into a manner of argumentative behaviour, thus responding to growls with fists shoving into walls. Sometimes, when really ticked, she'll even tear the heads off of her teddy bears. Gasp. * Impulsive: Everyone tends to speak words on 'Thinking before one leaps', which in all truth of the matter is a highly intellectual concept. Luciana, however, could beg to differ. Her response to ideas manage her to bolt in head first and this can cause her to get in a drastic amount of chaos. Although it can work for her, she could get people around her hurt if the situation is too grave. Lucy does love to wreak havoc without a second thought, leaving a trail of mayhem and disfunction in her wake, but should she? Nyyyeeehhhh. ~ This trait also corrolates to her attitude towards people. If she finds someone cute, oh sweetie, trust me you'll know. * Innocent: If you think this is leading into mental disposition, then clearly you need to press that rewind button, because of course Lucy is far from internal innocence. I mean, really now; Psh. What does work for her though is when dressed can she flow between seductive and innocent. Her blue, doll like blue eyes accompanied by the pale hair and flesh, not to mention her short stack self, really allows her to play with those along the way. Lucy adores seeing the look across people's faces when the petite thing can really swing a good one or ten! * Playful: Accompanied with the attribute of 'Bubbly', Luciana is a naturally playful individual. Be it dabbling with pranks on those close to her, those far from close to her, or just pushing and shoving to fill the gapes in time. Normally she'll simply play dangerous pranks on those she hardly knows. Of course she will holler out to take a joke, tellin' em to not get so mad if they almost lost a finger, 'cause hey, they didn't lose it? Just almost did! * Manipulative: Playful and a prankster, grasping along the puppets strings shall she hoist up the subject and lay claim to their dance. Manipulation always provides an enthralling time, and if you do have something she wants but wishes to toy around the park some more, Lucy will surely wrangle inside your mind -digging deeper and deeper before she drags her nails into your flesh and pries out the goods. Figuratively, of course. * Thrill Seeker: Ohhhhh she hates to be so bored, bored, bored. If she isn't fighting, she'll go looking for one. If she isn't pick-pocketing, she'll go find a purse to dig through. If she isn't running along the city scape and jumping from one roof to another, you'll be damned to not see her bounce. This female cannot seem to sit still. She starves for adrenaline. Appearance Sexy-anime-girl-for-pc size 600x375 zps9faa9aba.jpg Mayanatsume.jpg LUCY.jpg Chicasanime-wordpress-com-maya-natsume-9jpgw889 zps26f8d54e.jpg 1226210643316 f.jpg Allignment Neutral Evil A neutral evil character does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. What district do you live in? (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) Click here to see the Districts to pick from and the city background. Relationship Single and ready to mingle. ~ Wiggles Eyebrows Occupation/Class Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '''- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: The Kagemaru Rank: Oyabun However, if you dont want a occupation within the ones given, then you can pick another one. '''Fighting Style Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) '''Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- Weapon of Choice ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! * 100 Percent Muscle Usage * Maximum Brain Capacity * Peak Human Accuracy * Peak Human Agility * Peak Human Celerity * Peak Human Combat * Peak Human Dexterity * Peak Human Durability * Peak Human Endurance * Peak Human Equilibrium * Peak Human Flexibility * Peak Human Healing * Peak Human Intelligence * Peak Human Jump * Peak Human Longevity * Peak Human Reflexes * Peak Human Sensory System * Peak Human Speed * Peak Human Stamina * Peak Human Strength * Peak Human Wisdom Omega gene level ( THIS CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY AN ADMIN but your more then welcome to take a look. ) CLick here -> Omega gene scanner Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen Category:Gen 3